


Lightning in a Bottle

by Daisy_Spare



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Getting Together, I'll add more tags as I continue this, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Spare/pseuds/Daisy_Spare
Summary: "What did you mean when you said I looked beautiful?""Huh?""What did you mean when you said I looked beautiful?""It was a just a spur of the moment thing. I wasn't expecting you to show up in anything remotely close to a suit, so I was just a bit shocked."-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Set In Season 1, with the prompt "What if Jake had asked Amy about her beautiful comment at Thanksgiving."
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy.

Today had been one very confusing day for Jake Peralta. First off it started as a visit to Santiago's house, then working a case with Holt, then returning to the precinct to share a Thanksgiving with the people he respects and then only to be told he looked beautiful by Amy. The only reason why he returned to the precinct was because Holt had inadvertently encouraged him to and now, he was sat around the table with sharing the impromptu meal Boyle had prepared, with his friends. Well, sharing was an over-statement as the Sarge had already taken over half the food.

He had spoken to mostly everyone. Gina excitedly waved her arms around and had almost knocked over her wine glass as she told Jake about Charles' cover-up crush on Hitchcock, even though everyone knew who Charles was referring to, their co-worker Rosa Diaz. He has heard from Terry about what he would usually do at Thanksgiving with his family and shared some funny anecdotes. He made Jake chuckle quite loudly when he heard about Cagney and Lacey's first Thanksgiving and how his brother-in-law Zeke, couldn't figure out the difference between them. As he looked around the rest of the table he noticed Rosa making light conversation with Holt, Terry almost viciously tearing away at his food, Charles trying to talk to Gina while she scrolled through her phone and Hitchcock and Scully were feeding each-other food. Finally he had turned to Amy and noticed her looking at him, so in true Peralta fashion, he flashed Amy his signature charming grin. 

"So." Jake asked her. "Is that what you wanted or expected your first Thanksgiving with Holt and the squad would be like."

"Oh, god no." She replied in a hushed tone, but then her face lifted up into a smile as glanced around the room. "But, this is amazing. I mean we are all here and enjoying our selves."

"Totally. This is a massive upgrade from my usual Thanksgivings. I'm actually eating proper a meal and food." Amy looked at him confused. "Well, usually I stay home and eat these disgusting snacks I made up from when I was younger called Mayo-nut spoonsies."

"Do I want to know what that is."

"It's basically mayo on a spoon, dipped in an assortment of nuts." Amy's face recoiled in disgust.

"So yes Santiago, this is definitely an upgrade." 

"Well I'm glad your enjoying yourself." She said as she intertwined her hands and rested her chin on them while turning her face to Jake.

"And your not?"

"No, I am. It's just that I grew up in big, traditional family where this." she gestured towards the table, she said before resuming to previous position. "Would never come close the happening and I just never expect stuff like this to occur."

"Well Amy. Sometimes some of the best things in life are unexpected." 

"I'll drink to that."

They both lifted their cheep wine glasses simultaneously, clinked them together with a simple "cheers" and took a large sip.

Amy had really called Jake beautiful, then he caught her looking at him and her cheeks burnt up and hasn't stopped burning. She convinced herself that it was the alcohol and not the way Jake smiled at her. This had really become an issue that Amy needed to deal with because recently, things had been getting slightly out-of-hand. She wold catch herself staring at Jake, then to quickly realise that she had work to do, because that's what she needed to do, work. Not dreamily stare at your partner while he is completely unaware of your growing feelings for him. Only one another person knew about her crush on Jake, and that was her friend Kylie. It was also a rather awkward experience in the way that her friend found out. They had simply been talking about work, at a local bar a month and a bit prior, while Amy had just finished her sixth drink and Kylie was sharing a work story when the conversation was turned to Amy and she made a comment about Jake. 

"Ya know Amy, every-time we talk, you always bring up Jake."

"Well, yeah." she answered back. "But that's because we were talking about work, and I work with Jake." 

"No, no, no, no." Kylie replied quickly. "Not even in conversations where we talk about work, anything can be brought up and you can't go without mentioning him." Amy let a guilty grin take over her face. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you have the hots for your partner." Amy defiantly shook her head. "Come on Amy."

"Alright I do."

"There we go."

"But I need serious help Kylie. Like today, we to a shooter situation and I noticed his fingers tightly wrapped around his gun. His large, calloused fingers and all I could think about is if they were used somewhere else." Her voice started to become laced with lust. 

"I get it." Kylie responded quickly, her face displaying one of disgust. 

"But it's not even sexual, like he would probably be a great boyfriend, who would care about me more than he already does, and..." A lump had formed her throat and tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm gonna die alone, with either no-one or someone bad, because I'm desperate and no-one is better than Jake." 

Amy had now turned to her friend and tucked her head into Kylie's shoulder and sobbed while several members of the bar had now turned to look at them. "Alright, I think it's time we go home now."

Amy had called Kylie the next day and told her that she didn't even mean half the things she said, especially the part about being desperate. It was true, Amy wasn't desperate at all and didn't mind being alone, she just wanted someone who could be her friend and make her laugh. Someone like Jake. That's why calling him beautiful really shaken her for a while, then to top off, she stared at him for God-knows-how-long.

So here they all were discussing and laughing about the insane day they all just had when Terry brought attention to the time.

"Hey guys, I think it's time we all start packing up." The squad murmured in agreement. Everything seemed to be going right with the squad so far as they were all a little tipsy and giddy, while they returned the briefing room to it's usual state, and the only problem now was driving home safely. However something had been niggling at Jake's mind for a while now, and that was Santiago's comment about how he looked beautiful. 

They were now waiting for the the elevator, as they were the last ones to leave the building. Just as they were getting in Jake turned to her and asked:

"What did you mean when you said I looked beautiful?"

"Huh?"

"What did you mean when you said I looked beautiful?"

"It was a just a spur of the moment thing. I wasn't expecting you to show up in anything remotely close to a suit, so I was just a bit shocked."

"Yeah but why me. Why not Terry, Boyle or Hitchcock and Scully."

Amy visibly winced at the last one. "I don't know why? " She said sounding slightly flustered. 

"Is it because you like me Santiago."

"What no!" 

"Come on, I bet you do. Don't start thinking that I don't let the little stare sessions or lip bites go unnoticed." She started at him with a shocked face.

"I don't. Trust me." Just then the elevator stopped and they exited it.

"Alright then. Want me to walk you to your car."

"Well considering that your car is right next to mine, I don't see why not Peralta." 

Amy hated this. Constantly hiding her true feeling, Jake deserved to know the truth, even if he didn't reciprocate the same feelings. The perfect opportunity had just passed and there was no way to go back. Better late than never she thought. He really should know. Jake had told her his feelings when he had returned from his undercover mission with the mafia. As they reached their cars Amy turned to him.

"Jake, wait. Before you go. I have to tell you something." She took a deep breathe. "You deserve to know to know something." Shit. She should not have done this. Amy's heart raced in her chest, beating hard against her ribs. She took in a large breath. "

"I like you Jake. In a romantic way."

Jake let out a breathe he didn't even realise holding in and shook his head while letting out a small giggle. He then looked up to see Amy' face contort before she turned to her car door.

"OMG. I am so sorry Jake I shouldn't have said anything just forget what I said."

Jake lightly gripped Amy's arm and turned her so her back was pressed up against her car, before he cradled her face and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. 

"It's a good thing that I like you romantic styles to."

Amy nodded in agreement before attacked Jake's lips with a heavy force. Their lips moulded together, working with one another, each movement filled with passion. Jake bit the bottom of Amy's lip and she moaned into his mouth before opening her's. Their tongues danced as they drank each other up. They could've done this the whole night and would've, if it wasn't for the fact that they needed to breath. To Amy's dismay, Jake broke the kiss and she could see him looking at her swollen lips as she was doing the same. She fought the urge to bring his head back down and continue to where they off. Instead she spoke. 

"So, where do we go from here." she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh. Jake and Amy are together, or are they. 
> 
> More chapters to come soon. I will try and upload every second day.
> 
> Also do you want me to write Smut. Comment below.


End file.
